Upward
by lafantomette
Summary: Harvey and Donna haven't spoken since he resigned. Now they are trapped in a stalled elevator...


**A/N: Thanks to oceansapart for this great prompt!**

 **Prompt: "Darvey stuck in the elevator. People trying to rescue them but they are totally comfortable with their privacy."**

 **One-shot, written on a Wednesday afternoon between Mexican food and a coffee. Olé!**

 **I overlooked the "trying to rescue them" part and included a few twists instead. (-:**

 **Darvey. Set after 5a. (So Spoilers if you haven't watched S05a)**

 **If you have a few minutes leave me a little comment, review, smile!**

* * *

 **Upward:**

His last few days at the firm were painful.

Mike got arrested.

Rachel was a constant crying mess.

Jessica was very unhappy about the whole situation and wanted him to fight and stay.

But worst of all, he still hadn't see Donna. That could only meant one thing: she was avoiding him.

That was a thousand times worse than if she would have cornered him in a bathroom stall to yell at him and slap him.

He resigned to keep the family together, but now the whole firm was crumbling to pieces.

He took one last bite of his half-eaten bagel and threw it in the garbage of the firm lobby. He was feeling nauseous, exactly like when he was in his twenties, going back to his parents' house to a cheating mother and a blissfully unaware dad.

It wasn't even 8 AM on this Saturday but he woke up with a strong need to listen to his dad's records. He figured he could pack them in a few boxes to bring them home, now that his home would no longer be Pearson Specter Litt. Maybe the music would bring him some sense of clarity to help him find a way to get his 'family' out of this mess?

He was lost in his thoughts, his fingers playing with the rim of his coffee cup. He heard the 'Ding' of the elevator and was about to step in when he saw a flash of red hair, pale skin and curves dressed in blue, stepping inside before he did.

He tried to swallow a lump in his throat. Shit.

He caught her eyes and took a step backward.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she kept the elevator doors opened with one hand, pushing the 'open' button with her other hand.

"Harvey Specter. Get in. NOW," she hissed.

He hesitated before realizing he was too goddam tired to offer any resistance. He stepped inside, immediately heading for the far left corner. He secretly hoped someone would show up, running last minute into the elevator.

The door closed on them. He was alone in an elevator with Donna Paulsen.

The elevator started going up, he could practically hear her thinking through her sighs. Waiting for the moment when she would slay him was probably worse than what he ever felt.

She turned slowly and opened her mouth to speak. He stopped breathing.

"I thought people who care about each other don't move on at all…" she accused him.

This little sentence automatically sent a sharp pain to his chest. She wasn't angry like he expected it. She was sad. Sad-Donna always made him panicked and lost his mind. Sad-Donna made him punch jerks who made her sad. He couldn't really punch himself.

He closed his eyes He couldn't believe he was a man in his mid-forties who had to use all of his strength so he won't start sobbing like a toddler. His hands balled into fists, nails digging his palms.

"…You know it's more complicated than that. I had to step down, for Jessica. Donna, please."

She took a step forward. "You didn't fight…But worst, Harvey, you didn't tell me."

He opened his eyes and saw her crying. He secretly wished she would do a 180 on this situation and would get mad, yell at him. That would be so much easier. There is nothing that hurts him most than seeing her cry.

"Donna…that was my chance of keeping things together at the firm. For Jessica, for you…"

"You are such an idiot," she mumbled while turning around to look at the floors numbers being illuminated.

He didn't even replied. She was probably right.

They heard a loud noise as the elevator stopped. The cup flew out of his hands to splatter on the floor, dark liquid drenching his shirt and staining Donna's dress.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He gasped.

"Asshole! My dress!"

He dug out a few tissues of his pockets that she grabbed from his hands to quickly dab the stains.

"Are you okay?" he asked weakly.

No reply.

"You can always use my credit card to buy another dress…" he offered.

She opened her handbag, hands searching frantically. She dug out the credit card and threw it on him in frustration. It stung his cheek.

"Ouch! Donna! What the…"

He stopped mid-sentence because she dug her index finger in his sternum.

"You are the biggest idiot that ever existed!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "Keep your fucking credit card to buy gifts for your next whore!"

He tilted his head while looking at her. For a moment, they stayed silent. It wasn't like her to have her emotions scattered all over the place. He saw sadness, deception, jealousy, angriness…

"Donna. I'm sorry. I should have come to you to tell you about my decision."

She looked down, averting his gaze. "Good," she whispered. Her index stopped digging his chest as she smoothed her hand flat on his chest. He felt the warmth of her hand through his shirt. He wanted to take her hand and squeeze it, tell her she will be fine without him, but he couldn't.

She took a step back, her hand leaving his chest to push her hair behind her ear. She gave him a half-smile.

"Harvey, I'm leaving the firm. I'm coming to pick up my stuff."

He stared at her, speechless.

"Louis?" he asked.

She emitted a muffled chuckle.

He needed this elevator to start up again. Fast. He couldn't handle this, he felt a panic attack creeping up inside him. His head was spinning.

Years ago he wouldn't came to the firm without her. He had found somebody who completed him, who made him a better person. He wanted to keep her all to himself. He wanted her to work for him, WITH him.

He acted like a jerk.

She could have been an actress.

She could have been everything she wanted because she is Donna.

He tried to leave without her.

Because, he was done being selfish.

Because he was trying to set her free.

His heartbeat was thundering in his ears as he rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants.

It hit him.

He painfully remembered what Dr. Agard told him about what it's like being Donna: "a woman who you've been bullying to get what you want."

All he did in those past few months… Letting her leave. Hiring Gretchen. Talking about his feelings with a therapist. Feigning happiness for her newfound relationship with that fucking Mitchell guy…

That day, in this elevator, he was facing the conclusion. Now he was left with one craving.

He wanted her to choose him.

Not because he forced her to, but just because, maybe she was in love with him.

Probably like she wanted him to choose her. Not because she was necessary to his professional life, choose her just because she was his everything.

They were two fucking idiots who waited for each other to choose each other.

"Donna I…" He cleared his throat. "I didn't come to you asking for help, or to tell you about my decision because I wanted you to…" He paused, regrouped and exhales slowly. "I wanted you to be free to choose whatever you want. I'm done forcing my needs on you."

He rested his back against the wall. He was about to have a full on panic attack in a stalled elevator. He tried regulating his breaths, he tried closing his eyes and thinking about baseball. He tried thinking about anything but the possibility that she might choose someone else or something else.

"Hey, Harvey," she asked softly, as he felt her hand grasping for his. "Are you okay? Is this one of your panic attacks?"

He nodded. Fuck. He never felt this humiliated in his whole life.

Her fingers slowly massaged his knuckles. It was incredibly soothing, better than any pill.

He bit his lower lip, stopping himself from saying anything about it. Wouldn't that be some sort of bullying or emotional manipulation if he would say "you are exactly what I needed"?

He opened his eyes. She was too close.

He could feel her breath on his face as she opened her mouth and said "I don't know what you are panicking about… I'm not leaving you."

He swallowed hard.

"Looking to spend more time with Mitchell?" he asked nervously.

She gave a short laugh.

"Well, that would be hard…Considering we broke up a few weeks ago…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"He was a rebound. I was trying to get over someone…" She paused. "Someone I wasn't even dating."

He held his breath, hoping she will finally say what he's been waiting for.

"Louis? The firm?" His mouth was dry.

"Harvey…you and I both know it never was about Louis or the firm…" Her voice trailed off.

He rubbed his hair, realizing he didn't put any gel this morning. He probably looked awful. Hair in all directions, coffee stains on his white Hugo Boss shirt…

Her, on the other hand, she was a goddess. In his favorite blue dress.

He didn't deserve her. He's been waiting like an idiot for her to tell him she wants him, but all this time, she was the one who chose him repeatedly while he did nothing.

She deserved the extra mile. She deserved everything.

"Donna… you are beautiful," he blurted out.

She blushed. A beautiful pinkish-hue starting on her chest, tinting her skin all the way up to her neck and face. She giggled, rearranging her dress as he grabbed her wrist in his hand, stopping her movements.

He pulled her closer, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. He stopped only when her body was almost against his. Not touching, but not quite leaving an inch of space between them.

"I want you. Not as my secretary. Not as my friend." He said.

She grabbed his neck, fingers teasing the nape of his neck.

"Okay…" She whispered.

It's like everything happened in slow motion.

He felt her breasts pressed against his chest, her fingers trailed down his neck, her lips lightly pressed against his.

He wrapped his arms around her, giving her the hug he's been wanting to give her for the past twelve years. She started humming against his lips and he took it as a hint to kiss her more fully, as his hands tried to unzip the back of her dress. He struggled with the zipper and the fact that she was now grinding on him slowly while unbuttoning his shirt didn't helped.

The dress fell off one of her shoulder, it drove him crazy.

He kissed all the freckles on her pale skin, from her neck to her breasts. His hands moved over her curves, down to her waist as her dress pooled to the ground, along with his shirt. He locked his gaze with hers, his hands gripped her tights, silently asking her to hook her legs around him. She clung to him, his hands supporting her hips as he deepened the kiss. He wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore until her back hit the elevator control panel as he pushed against her, needing more contact and realizing it wouldn't be possible unless he removed his pants. He never needed someone as much as he needed her. He wanted every inch of her touching every inch of him.

It's like this woman always could read his mind. She released her hold, lowering her legs to the ground, her hands working to remove his pants. Her fingers near his crotch almost made him lose it. His pants fell to the ground. She pushed a hand inside his boxer, he closed his eyes letting his back rest on the wall.

They heard a screeching noise coming from the intercom. "Is anybody there?"

They both froze like iced statues.

"Fuck. I pushed you against the button for assistance," he whispered.

She slumped against him, giggling in his neck.

"Hello? This is Aaron. We really don't know what happened. Service should be back in a few minutes," said the voice again.

"Thanks Aaron," Donna said flatly towards the intercom.

"Cockblocking jerk," mouthed Harvey.

He sighed and looked at the woman standing in front of him. She was wearing simple white cotton panties and a very boring bra. He smiled at her.

"Obviously, I wasn't expecting this…" she said, looking a bit flustered.

He smirked and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Me neither," he said looking down at his boxers briefs.

She gasped, putting her hand on her mouth. "Oh. My. God. Is this the Star Trek logo on your boxer brief?"

He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"It's the weekend."

The elevator started moving. They quickly gathered their clothes, working as a team, as she buttoned his shirt and he zipped her dress. The door opened on Jessica giving them the once-over.

"Good morning. Are you…heading out?" the woman asked.

"Huh…We just arrived," Donna stuttered.

Harvey gave a side-glance at Donna. Her cheeks were flushed and irritated from his scruff. Her usually silky hair was full of knots.

He then realized his own hair was a mess, he felt Donna's sticky lipstick stains all over his face, and his shirt was one button askew.

Jessica smiled at them. "Kids. Go home."

"We have to t…" Harvey started.

Jessica frowned, still smirking. "I really thought you two would have to go home after this little 'stalled elevator' incident."

She turned on her feet. "I'm glad you finally patched things up…"

Harvey and Donna went back into the elevator, totally flabbergasted.

Donna pushed the button for the Lobby, she looked at Harvey.

"I can't believe this…" she shook her head, laughing.

"Yes, it looks like Jessica orchestrated this."

"Who knew she was such a romantic?" added Donna.

Harvey took Donna's hand.

"Your place, or mine?" he asked playfully.

"Wait. Are you assuming something will happen between us today?"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay. Breakfast at Nougatine. Then your place."

She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Is this a date?" she murmured in his ear.

"Yes. But we've already went on so many dates. I'm just saying…" he gave her a sweet smile.

"Okay. You are a mess," she said stroking his hair gently. "Here's the plan. Shower. Sex. Breakfast. Together."

"That's why I love you: you get me," he replied very seriously.


End file.
